1. Field of the Invention
Illustrative aspects of the present invention relate to an ink refilling unit of an ink jet recording apparatus (ink jet printer) which prevents ink leaked from an atmospheric pressure introducing port of an ink cartridge from leaking to the outside of a cartridge casing and smearing a periphery of the cartridge casing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ink jet recording apparatus is, as being well known, configured to form an image on a recording medium such as a recording paper by injecting an ink liquid as liquid droplets toward the recording medium using a recording head.
Then, the refilling of ink is usually, instead of a method which refills an ink liquid in an ink tank fixed to an ink jet recording apparatus, performed by exchanging an ink cartridge which is filled with ink already (see patent document 1). [Patent document 1] JP-A-2005-246922